


Telephone

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Among Friends [7]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Freaky puffball-on-human sex, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Innuendo, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rough Sex, Silence Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Meta Knight and Ike won't leave Marth alone while he's on the phone. Or, Why Marth now takes all phone calls while locked in the bathroom.





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some smut to start the weekend, again with my favorite threesome. I should be sorry for what I do to them... Oh, well! On with the porn!
> 
> And thanks to my husband for the idea. (Glares at him) You know what you did.

Sunday afternoons were typically quiet around Smash Castle. Only the most serious of fighters kept up their daily training, and a few Smashers engaged in matches just for fun. After lunch, and especially on a warm sunny day like this one, many of the fighters retired to more restful areas. It wasn’t any surprise that Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight had gone to the prince’s room; what would have surprised the other Smashers, though, was what they were doing.

Inside the neat bedroom, darkened by heavy blue draperies over the windows, three swordsmen were gearing up for an afternoon sex fest. Typically, such activities were reserved for the wasteland fortress which had become their private getaway. Marth hadn’t been able to wait, though. Their late morning match had inflamed his passion, and after getting clean he had flopped onto the blue bedspread, beckoning playfully to his lovers. Ike and Meta Knight weren’t about to refuse an invitation like that.

Now they were in one of Marth’s favorite positions. Ike had his legs crossed in front of him, with Marth in his lap and the prince’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. Meta Knight was holding Marth’s waist, approaching from behind. The star warrior was about to work his way into Marth’s tight heat when the phone on the bedside table rang.

“Now of all times?” Marth groaned, and shifted so he could reach for the offending device.

“Let it ring,” Ike growled, trying to pull Marth back, but the prince brushed him off.

“It might be important,” Marth said. The shrill ringing of the telephone always instilled a sense of urgency in him. Twisting out of Ike’s grip, he ended up on his back across the bed. He picked up the receiver. “Hello?”

“Hey, Your Highness!” a cheerful voice came through the other line, and Marth groaned. It was Robin. Whatever he wanted was probably not that important, and he was now regretting leaving his companions (and himself) waiting. “Guess who this is.”

“Robin,” Marth sighed. “How are you today?” Horny though he was, there was no excuse for rudeness, he thought. Ike and Meta Knight exchanged irritated looks. Meta Knight fingered Galaxia’s hilt. No doubt he was considering severing the phone line.

“Well, I’m talking to you, for one thing. I finally figured out how these things work.”

“That’s wonderful,” Marth murmured, though he was eyeing the other two. Ike was slowly leaning over him, and Meta Knight was coming around to his other side, a predatory gleam in his eye. Marth shivered.

“Did you know that we can even call people outside of Smash Castle?” Robin said. “Though nobody in our world has anything like this… Marth, have you ever been able to use it to call someone?”

“I, ah, I learned my first time around…” The prince was only listening halfway. Ike had settled on one side, and Meta Knight on the other. The mercenary was now nibbling on the ear that wasn’t occupied, while broad blue hands smoothed over his abdomen. “Wi- with the second – Yaa! With the second tournament!” Meta Knight’s mouth had clamped down on his nipple, and the prince was now trying unsuccessfully to deter Ike from claiming the other one between his fingers.

“Are you alright, Your Highness?”

“Mmm, I’m fine…” Holding the phone over his head, he covered the mouthpiece with one hand and whispered, “Stop it!”

“Hang up,” Ike countered, breathing heavily into Marth’s ear. Each puff of warm breath sent shivers down Marth’s back. Meta Knight was still working at his chest, making his entire body heat up.

“Nnnh…”

“Prince Marth?”

Marth hastily put the phone back to his ear. “ _H- hai_ , I’m here… Nh…!”

“Well, if you’re busy or something, I don’t want to keep you…”

“Ye- yes, I’m a little pre- Mph! I’m a little preoccupied just now.”

“Oh, well, I’ll talk to you later, then. I just wanted to test this out for myself. It’s fun, isn’t it?”

“Mmmm!” The desperate moan must have been mistaken for one of agreement. Robin didn’t seem concerned as he bade the prince farewell and hung up. The phone dropped to the floor, as Marth was unable to get it back onto its base. Ike and Meta Knight had pulled him back onto the center of the bed, where they were now launching a full-frontal assault. All the prince could do was whimper and clutch the sheets, while both of his lovers proceeded to take what they wanted.

><><>< 

This incident sparked a kink that soon became a nuisance – albeit a pleasurable one. Though Ike was typically the one to introduce new ideas, this time it was Meta Knight who initiated the game. It was another evening in Marth’s room, and the three swordsmen were enjoying coffee and cake at the little round table (Meta Knight had brought a chair from his own room some weeks before, since they usually used the prince’s quarters for their gatherings).

The phone rang, and Marth stood to answer it. Ike didn’t pay any attention to this, too absorbed with his cake (Peach made excellent strawberry cakes, he had to admit); but Meta Knight had suddenly gone still, like a wolf sensing his prey. Ike noticed this, and he quirked an eyebrow at the star warrior.

“Nothing in particular,” Marth was saying, and he sat on the bed with an apologetic look to Ike and Meta Knight. “You could just come over and join us, you know… Sir Meta Knight and Ike are here… Ahaha, I see!” He shifted over as Meta Knight came to sit beside him, thinking nothing of it until a hand descended onto his thigh. He gave the knight a sidelong glance, frowning slightly. “Yes, I did see that one…” In an undertone, away from the phone’s speaker, he said, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Ike caught on as Meta Knight’s hand slid farther up Marth’s thigh. The prince jerked away. “Ah! Um, no, I’m fine. Yes. It really was something.” Grinning, Ike stood and crossed the room. He sat on Marth’s other side and snaked an arm around the prince’s waist. “No! Er, I mean, no, I haven’t seen anything like that. But to be honest, Ryu can be intimidating.”

As Ike and Meta Knight slowly but surely advanced on him, Marth found himself backing up little by little. Finally, he ran out of room, and fell backward over the side of the bed. “IYA!” His lower half was still on the mattress, but his upper half was hanging over the side. The arm that wasn’t holding the phone had swung back just in time to stop his fall, and he glared at his companions as he said, “I’m fine, Pit. I just tripped on something.”

Meta Knight’s eyes narrowed. A low chuckle came from behind his mask. Suddenly, he gripped the prince’s thighs and pushed them up, tilting Marth’s posture until he was upside-down over the floor. “H- hold on a minute!” Marth yelped into the phone, and pressed the Mute button before unleashing his tirade on the others. “I can’t believe your conduct, Sir Meta Knight! I could believe it of you, Ike, if you’ll forgive the presumption; but neither of you has a right to embarrass me when I’m on the phone! If you think for one second that I’m gong to- WHAT are you doing?!”

All he could see was an inverted view of his room, but he could feel Ike’s hands pulling his pants down. “Who are you kidding, Princess? You’re not exactly a prude, at least with us.”

“I’m on! The! Phone!”

“So?” Ike’s smirk was apparent in his tone of voice. His face finally came into view as he bent over the side of the bed, pushing against the floor to keep himself up. He had settled between Marth’s outspread legs, and had begun to press their crotches together. Marth could feel Ike’s hardness through his thin shorts, and he couldn’t deny that it was turning him on.

“You’ll just have to hang up,” Meta Knight said.

“Th- that would be rude!”

“Very well.” There was satisfaction in Meta Knight’s voice, and Marth’s knees trembled. Ike pulled himself back up, but instead of helping the prince onto the bed, he slid to the floor and leaned over Marth.

“You don’t want to keep Pit waiting,” Ike said, and he pressed the Mute button to enable the microphone again.

“Y- yes, I’m here…” Marth couldn’t tell the other two off with Pit right there on the phone. Meta Knight was climbing between his legs, taking Ike’s place, and by the look in the knight’s eyes he really intended to go through with this. Marth shuddered, unable to tear his gaze away as Meta Knight drew Galaxia from its sheathe. There was a golden flash as the sword came into being, crackling with energy. Then, swiftly but precisely, the knight pulled at Marth’s shorts and slashed right through them. Marth cried out in alarm (and, he had to admit, a little bit of excitement), and said, “No, I just tripped again! Ah, yes, I suppose I have been clumsy today…”

Ike had apparently already grabbed the lotion from the bedside table. He handed it to Meta Knight, who slicked himself up and angled in just the right way. Marth’s eyes went wide. He shook his head, panic taking hold of him, mouthing “Nonononononono!”, but the knight was already pushing forward.

“No prep. That’s rough,” Ike said quietly. “But you can take it, can’t you?”

“Mmh… N- no… I mean, no, I- I’ve never… Nnnh! I’ve n- never seen M- Mewtwo lose t- to him before…” Meta Knight had not achieved a full erection yet, and his member was a bit on the slim side as it invaded Marth. This helped to make up for the lack of stretching beforehand, but it was soon pushing his inner walls to their limits. He bit his lip to hold back a whine as Meta Knight’s cock began swelling up inside him.

“You better be quiet,” Ike leaned close so he could whisper in Marth’s ear. He reached under the prince’s shirt to tweak a nipple, earning a choked whimper. “Don’t want Pit to know what a slut you can be.”

“Nnnnnh, nooooo…” Marth had to bite his tongue hard to keep himself in check. Dirty talk was his weakness, and with Meta Knight stretching him so suddenly, it was highly effective in breaking down his composure. “S- sorry, Pit… I meant… not recently…”

Before coming to his second Smash Brothers tournament and meeting Meta Knight and Ike, Marth never would have thought of himself as a pervert. But here he was, upside-down over the side of his bed; Meta Knight forcing his way deep inside Marth’s body; Ike playing with his chest and calling him a dirty whore; and all the while getting aroused by the fact that an innocent bystander was jabbering away at him over the phone, with no idea that he was quickly approaching the brink of orgasm.

The situation was all so wrong, how could he help but enjoy it?

As Meta Knight began picking up the pace, as Marth’s body became more accepting of the rock-hard length, as he began to see nothing but a blur in front of him, Marth had to admit to himself that he was probably a bit of an exhibitionist. At least, he really liked the idea of getting caught. He remembered when Ike had first discovered his and Meta Knight’s relationship, catching them in the middle of the act outside the wasteland fortress. He had seen Ike’s shocked face through a hole in the stone wall of the courtyard, and instead of killing the mood it had made him come with surprising force. Now, with Pit’s voice an inch from his ear, he felt that same rush from before. He could have bitten through his own tongue to keep the cries at bay, but the temptation to let his voice out was too much.

“O- oh…! H- hold on!” Marth whimpered, and his thumb brushed over the Mute button again. “AH!” The first scream was refreshing, and it opened the floodgates. “AAAH! Nnnh! _Me- Metanaito-kyou! Mo- motto! Motto tsu- tsuyoku!_ Aaahn!”

“Marth?!” Pit’s frantic voice carried over the receiver, but Marth was too far gone to care. Meta Knight was pounding into him, grunting savagely, his grip hard enough to mark Marth’s pale thighs. Ike was also lost in the moment, turned on by the sight of the helpless prince and by the noises he was making. None of them noticed that the Mute button light was not on.

This was one of the rare occasions where Meta Knight allowed himself to come first. Marth was begging for it, he thought; tight heat was coiling around his cock, gripping harder and harder as he buried himself to the base. “Nnnngh!” A growl was the only warning Marth had before Meta Knight’s cock began twitching deep inside him, warming his belly and triggering his own explosive response. He shuddered, unable to move as he was bent over and pinned in the upside-down position. His own spunk trickled down his abdomen, pooling under his shirt. Kneeling beside him, Ike groaned as he almost lost it just from watching.

Meta Knight pulled out and, with surprising strength, hoisted Marth up onto the bed. The prince was in a daze, his toes still curled and his eyes still misty. Ike couldn’t wait for him to recharge, though. The mercenary lifted both of the prince’s legs onto his shoulders, freeing his own needy member and shoving in immediately. Marth could only whimper pathetically as Ike took his turn, rutting against him like a wild animal and snarling ferally the whole time.

With the show Ike had just gotten, he didn’t last long. He only thrust a few times before he let out a shout, burying his face in the pillow above Marth’s head and heavily breathing in his scent. It happened too quickly for Marth to get aroused again; he could only cling to Ike, his legs wrapped around the mercenary’s waist.

Defeated, Ike collapsed on top of Marth, both of them still breathing hard. Emerging from his cloud of lust, Meta Knight glanced over at the phone that was lying forgotten on the floor. He cursed under his breath when he realized that Pit had hung up. Chastising himself for his lack of restraint (but only half-heartedly, because DAMN that had been a good round), he hastily cleaned himself off in the bathroom and went out into the hall. Time for some damage control.

He met Pit just before the angel could reach Marth’s door. The boy was panting, as if he’d run the entire way. “Is he OK in there?” he asked. “I was on the phone, and he suddenly started yelling… I didn’t hear much of what he was saying, but it sounded bad.”

“I’m afraid that was my fault,” Meta Knight said. “Ike and I pulled an underhanded stunt, and took him by surprise.” Technically, he wasn’t lying.

“Oh, OK!” Pit laughed, apparently relieved. “I thought those Subspace guys had come back or something. So, you two ganged up on him? Right in his own room? That’s no fair!”

Meta Knight held back a laugh of his own. The poor angel had no idea what he was insinuating. “All is fair in love and war.” With this, he casually walked away, heading for his own room. He would turn around and go back once Pit was out of sight, and he watched the angel bounce along the hallway ahead of him.

“Couldn’t even wait to get to one of the training stages,” Pit laughed as he turned a corner and disappeared from view, none the wiser but probably much happier for it.


End file.
